Province 41 (YPGN)
Yarphei's 41st province is located in the South Atlantic Ocean off the Coast of Argentina. It is completely surrounded by water, making it one of two waterlocked provinces of Yarphei (the other being Singapore). It is composed of the East and West Mau Yin Islands separated by the Falkland Sound, as well as 776 lesser islands nearby. The capital at Mấuyống is on the East Mấuyın, but it also contains nearby Islands. The largest city on the island is 11-20 City, containing 53% of the population. The Islands were discovered some time in the 16th century, although scholars argue about when and by whom. The first settlement was at Port St. Louis, founded by Louis Antoine de Bougainville. The United Kingdom from there took control of the islands, but it was forced to withdraw due to pressures in America. Argentina occupied the islands for several years, but since the British Empire had failed to take control of several independent colonies, it still needed a way to control the South Atlantic. Britain invaded the islands in 1833, taking them over by force. Their sovereignty remained unquestioned until World War I, when the German navy attempted to capture the islands. Later, the Falklanders voted to remain as part of the United Kingdom. Ever since the re-establishment of British rule in 1833, Argentina has claimed sovereignty. In pursuit of this claim, which is rejected by the islanders, Argentina invaded the Falkland Islands in 1982. This precipitated the two-month-long undeclared Falklands War between Argentina and the United Kingdom and resulted in the defeat and withdrawal of the Argentine forces. Since the war, there has been strong economic growth in both fisheries and tourism. In 2010, Yarphei, which had previously claimed no sovereignty over the islands, launched a surprise attack. The Second Falklands War which eventually grew into the 2010 Yarphese War consumed much of Yarphei's resources, but it emerged victorious in trying to claim control the islands. The British population on the island was given the option to leave, but only about a third did so. Since the war, the Yarphese government has offered tax incentives and more freedom of speech and assembly to those moving to the islands. The overall reaction was way better than expected, and after a few months, the plan was way ahead of schedule. Demographics Province 40 is the least populated and least densely populated province in Yarphei outside Australia and Papua New Guinea. The population is mostly ethnic Yarphese coming primarily from middle-lower class areas of Bangkok, Singapore, and other cities in between. Most live in the main cities, but some chose to lead lives of sheep rasing in rural areas. Houses are built by various corporations, with some condominiums being built by the Yarphese government. Almost all Kelpers moved to the islands after the Yarphese capture of the islands, with a few Falklanders remaining from when the Islands were under British Rule. Politics The islands are ruled as a standard Yarphese province, seperated into twelve districts, the fewest of any province, each of which elects a representative to the Province 41 Parliament. As with all Yarphese elections, they are members of the Vietnamese Liberation Army. The speaker is Bùı Ya Cốc, who lived in Singapore before moving the the Falklands. After the first election in June 2010, it was clear that popular blocs in the area were the Workers Bloc and the Civic Bloc. Economy The economy of the islands hardly resembles what it used to be under British rule. Before, the economy was based on resource such as oil, sheep, and others. However, Yarphese control put the islands into a state of frenzied imports as they built the islands upwards. Tourism is an important part of the economy, and Yarphese corporations have constructed many tourist area. The largest part of the economy today is fishing, due to efforts in 1984 to diversify the economy by the British. However, this is steadily being replaced by services and manufacturing. While some Yarphese politicians oppose major constructions, attempting to conserve the beauty of the islands, most see this as a good opportunity to seize revvenue on underdeveloped islands. Argentina, which fought with Yarphei during the Second Falklands War, is the main trading destination on the island. Exports to that country are with limited tariffs and quotas. Trivia *Some landmines existed remaining from the First Falklands War as well as the second, but Yarphese authorities ordered them set off. *Yarphei occasionally sends heat waves to the islands during wintertime in case it gets too cold. *The province serves as a drop off point for Yarphese Antarctic Territory. *The province has been used multiple times to launch intercontinental ballistic missiles. See Also *Second Falklands War *Yarphese Plan for the Mấuyın Islands Category:Yarphei